The First Day Together
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: 4th story in Love's Destiny arc. Kurama and Hiei are on a mission of a different kind. The two demons spend the day shopping for and getting used too, the orphaned baby kit now in their care.HxK
1. Getting Started

Full summary: The demons find out the hard way, babies are not so easy. They spend the day shopping for the many needed baby items. They also are trying to get used to having someone so small, depending on them for his life, literally. A fussy and constantly hungry kit is plenty for anybody, but throw in a mood swinging fire demon that also has an insatiable appetite, and the resulting combination is not good. Kurama has his hands completely full, trying to juggle the two. Will the fox make it through the day and still keep his sanity? Maybe, but they come across a few bumps in the road.

Disclaimer….I don't own any of the original characters that I use in this story. They belong to who created them or who currently owns them. I just borrowed them for a bit and added a character of my own. If by a miracle that I owned them, the show would be following my story line, thus Kurama and Hiei would be together.

WARNING: This story contains a male/male relationship. If you don't like this please turn back now. You have now been warned.

With that done, this is an Hiei/Kurama story. This story just popped into my head and would not leave until I started writing it. This one is very short, there are only 5 chapters and will be updated once a week. These chapters should have been in my other story, The Heights Of Demon Love, between the chapters of five and six, but the inspiration for this did not come until after that story was completely typed up and could not be rewritten. So these so called missing chapters ended up here as a side story. This story can stand alone, but it might would make more sense if you read my other ones. I hope you all like this little tale, I sure had fun writing it.

A big thanks goes to my beta reader, PainfulxRecovery.

I was going to post this after I put up chapters 5 and 6 so that would have meant two more weeks before this got put up, but I decided to post it early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

Getting Started

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While their new kitty slept, Kurama and Hiei took a quick shower together. They came out of the bathroom to find the baby where they had left him, in the middle of the bed, surrounded by fluffy pillows, and still asleep. The two demon quickly got dressed, Hiei in his usual attire and Kurama in blue jeans and black silk, button down shirt. The fox quickly made a couple of bottles and put them into an old school bag of his, that he had found, along with several diapers. He walked back into the bedroom to see his mate lying on his side, gently playing with the now awoken Toushi. He also noticed the very empty baking pan that used to be half full of cinnamon rolls lying on the foot of the bed.

"You still hungry?" Kurama asked, walking up to the bed.

"Not anymore." Hiei smirked, looking over to the empty pan and then back to his lover. "The rest of them rolls filled me right up."

"I am glad to hear that." Kurama smiled, happily. "Are you ready to go, Koi?"

"I suppose so." Hiei nodded, scooping the kit up. He sat up and handed the boy to the fox. "But the question is, what are we going to do about his ears and tail?"

"There is nothing we can really do about them, so I guess we'll just keep them covered." Kurama replied, picking up the small blue blanket that he had bought earlier that morning.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he got up off the bed. The demons quickly left the apartment and was down stairs beside Kurama's red car. Hiei made to flit off but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Will you please ride in the car with me, Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Why? You know I don't like that ningen device." Hiei snapped, glancing to the car.

"Because I need you to hold Toushi while I drive. I can't lay him on the seat, he might fall off. Please Hiei." Kurama pleaded, putting on his best begging face that only his mate got to see.

Hiei rolled his eyes at that look and just barely nodded. Kurama moved the child to the side and hugged the fire demon tightly before quickly letting go. They were in public after all and most ningens would not approve of their kind of relationship. Hiei walked around to the passenger door and got in. When Kurama was seated on the driver's side, he handed the little kit to his lover.

"Hang on tight to him." Kurama instructed. He would prefer to have the child in a baby car seat, but that wasn't an option right now. It was just one thing, on the long list of things to buy.

"I know that!" Hiei replied, situating the child so he was sitting in his lap. Kurama just smiled, cranked the car and backed out of his parking space. They were soon traveling down the road towards one of the city's malls. The fox was ignoring the many comments at how slow the ningen contraption was going. He breathed a sigh of relief when they reached their destination and parked the car. The fox took Toushi from his mate and got out, closing the door.

"Can you get that bag, Hiei?" Kurama asked, pointing through the window into the backseat. The fire demon reached into the back and grabbed the wanted item before getting out and closing the door. Kurama quickly arranged the little blanket around the baby so his ears and tail was not showing. He started walking towards the doors with the fire demon falling into step beside him. They were soon walking down wide halls with shops on each side of them. The fox found the one store he was looking for and went in. Hiei quickly followed and found himself standing in a big shop, full of soft pastel colors.

"No way, Kurama!" Hiei stated, coming to a stop.

"What's the matter?" Kurama asked, turning to his mate.

"There is no way you are putting those feminine looking colors on our kit!"

"I wouldn't dare!" Kurama acted offended. "There are some darker color clothes and stuff, we just have to find it. Plus this isn't the only baby store in this city."

"Fine, but no girl colors." Hiei replied, crossing his arms.

"Come on then." Kurama laughed, walking on into the store. He was wondering what his lover would think if the child he was carrying were a girl. The fox would definitely be dressing her in pink frilly dresses and cute clothes, but he decided to keep that to himself for now. He started weaving in and out among the racks of small clothes looking for anything that was a darker color. He noticed the kit he carried had went back to sleep against his shoulder. He readjusted the blanket so nothing on the boy would show.

Kurama came to a stop at one of the racks when he spotted several dark blue clothing sets. Pulling one out with his free hand, he found it had zoo animals on it. Looking at the size, he decided it would be a little big but the kit needed that, when he started putting weight back on. Hiei quickly appeared beside him after trailing behind, mumbling to himself about the light colors..

"What do you think of this?" Kurama asked, holding up the outfit.

"That color is better." Hiei agreed.

"Good!" Kurama smiled, pushing the outfit into the fire demon's hands.

"Why do I have to hold it?" Hiei asked, eyeing the small clothes.

"It's either, hold the items or the baby?" Kurama smirked slightly. "You chose."

"Hn." Hiei grunted in annoyance. Kurama's smirk just got bigger as he pulled another blue outfit from the rack that had bugs on it and handed it to his lover. Soon another dark blue set with dogs on it, joined the other two. Kurama moved on to the next rack and found some dark green outfits which he pushed into the fire demon's arms. Not to long after that, the fox found the one piece sleeper section in the store and pressed a few of them into his mate's arms. Hiei was grinding his teeth at the growing number of clothes he carried, but at least they were dark.

Toushi woke up and started crying. Kurama shifted the child from his shoulder to lie in his arms. He quickly pulled a bottle out of the bag he carried and put it into the baby's mouth, finally getting silence once again as the little hands came up to hold the bottle too. Hiei reached up and pulled the blanket back over Toushi's head after it slipped off. The demons were to busy with their kit to notice the older woman walk up to them until she spoke.

"Can I help you two gentlemen find anything?"

"Actually, yes." Kurama smiled, looking from the baby he held to the woman. "Can you point us in the direction of the baby car seats?"

"I can do better then that, I'll show you." The woman smiled, motioning for the demons to follow her as she walked off. They were soon standing in front of many different car seats. The women looked over the different styles before looking at the two men. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"Something dark." Hiei quickly answered.

"Well we have several different styles for different ages. How old is the child?" The woman asked.

"He is about six months." Kurama replied smoothly, though he had no idea exactly how old the baby was.

"How much does he weigh?" The woman asked quickly as she moved down the aisle a ways. Kurama thought about it a moment, trying to judge Toushi's weight.

"I believe he is about 15 pounds." Kurama finally answered.

"Was he a preemie?"

"Yes." Kurama quickly nodded, knowing the weight was off for the kit's age. He was actually about five pounds underweight.

"Can he sit up for a little bit by himself?" The woman asked, looking over the car seats, trying to find the perfect one for the two men. It was obvious to her, they did not know much about babies, but they appeared to be trying.

"Yes." Hiei nodded, remembering on the way there, the boy sitting in his lap, playing with his hands.

"Good that will help." The woman smiled cheerfully. She noticed the redhead hand the empty bottle to the shorter man. He quickly put the bottle into the bag that was slung over the taller man's shoulder. The lady finally got the nerve up to ask the question that had been plaguing her since she first saw them. "Did you two just get him today?"

"Excuse me?" Kurama asked startled. Hiei looked just as stunned, standing beside his mate.

"Did you and you partner just adopt him today?" The woman pressed with a knowing and accepting smile on her face.

"Yes, I guess we did." Kurama nodded slightly.

"Then you will need a baby book too. It will help with the many questions I'm sure you both have."

"That would be great." Kurama smiled.

"Now back to the current problem, a car seat. I believe you will need a convertible child seat for his age, but an infant carrier car seat is suitable for his weight and size. The carrier is easier if you don't want to hold him all the time. If you don't mind holding him, the convertible you don't have to keep taking in and out of the car. The carrier also only goes up to twenty-two pounds, and then you will have to get a convertible one anyway. " The woman commented, pointing to the different displays. "The choice is really what is more convenient for you."

"I think right now, we need a infant carrier and then purchase a bigger car seat when he gets older and gains more weight." Kurama answered, looking between the different models.

"That would be my choice." The woman politely agreed. "These are the ones we have in infant carriers."

"I think I like the one with the Z shaped handle. It looks to be easier to carry." Kurama stated, looking it over. He turned around to his lover. "What do you think?"

"It's suitable, I guess." Hiei agreed. "But I want it in a dark color."

"We carry it in gray, dark blue, and black gingham among other colors." The women cut in.

"Black!" Hiei insisted, instantly. Kurama sent him a look that he completely ignored.

"Black gingham it is. I'll get it moved up to the front counter." The woman nodded, going towards a phone on a cement pole. A few moments later, she hung up and walked back over to the demons. "A stock boy is coming to move it. Now let me show you the baby books."

The woman walked off before the two demons could reply so they quickly followed her. Thirty minutes later had the demons going to the check out with Hiei still carrying the clothes and now three books too. They quickly paid and exited the store. A stock boy followed them, pushing a dolly with the big box of the car seat sitting on it. When they got to the car Kurama handed the kit to Hiei and started opening the big box. With the stock boy's help the car seat was soon properly fastened in the back seat.

"Thank you." Kurama smiled, giving the boy a nice tip for his help.

"No problem." The boy grinned, taking the offered tip. He put the now empty box back on the dolly and headed for the mall doors. Kurama took Toushi from Hiei and strapped him into his new carrier.

"Where to now? The apartment?" Hiei asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, Koi. We still have a lot of stuff to get, including a crib unless you want our little kit to sleep in the bed with us." Kurama replied evenly.

"He will not!" Hiei growled.

"Then it's to another store." Kurama stated, getting into his car. Hiei was still growling as he got in on the passenger side and closed the door. The fox reached across and took his lover's hand after he cranked the car to get the air conditioner going. "What's bothering you Hiei, besides the obvious."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, staring straight ahead. The fox reached up and turned the fire demon's head toward him.

"What is it?" Kurama asked again.

"I'm hungry, again." Hiei replied quietly with a small shrug.

"You should have told me, Koi! There were plenty of places to eat inside., I'm sure you smelled them."

"I did, but I got nauseated at the greasy odor."

"Oh! We'll stop at a nice café, pick up some lunch, and go eat in the park. It will be a lot more healthy for you and our baby anyway. I will also give you something for the nausea. How does all that sound to you?" Kurama smiled softly.

"It sounds fine, fox." Hiei replied, returning the small smile. Kurama leaned over and quickly kissed his mate. He settled back into the driver's seat and backed out of the parking space. It was not long before they pulled into the parking lot of an indoor/outdoor café.

"What would you like?" Kurama asked, putting the car into park.

"Whatever" Hiei shrugged. "Right now, I am so hungry I will try anything."

"Then I will be back in a few minutes." Kurama nodded, before getting out of the car. He bent over and looked back in. "If Toushi starts crying, check his diaper and try giving him a bottle."

"I will." Hiei nodded. Kurama smiled before closing the door, having left the car running. He went inside and quickly ordered a few items of the menu. The server told him it would be about fifteen minutes so the fox went back out to the car, to wait with his family.

When the time was up Kurama went back in and came out a couple of minutes later carrying two large bags and a beverage carrier with two white plastic cups in it and a smaller Styrofoam one. He walked up to the passenger side and the fire demon opened the door. The fox handed the drinks to Hiei before setting the bags on the floor between his feet so they would be level. Kurama closed the door walked around to the driver's side and got in.

Just as they pulled out into traffic Toushi started crying. Kurama sighed, reaching over the seat into the back where he quickly stuck a finger into the baby's mouth. About ten minutes later they arrived at the park and the fox found a parking place. As soon as he pulled his finger away the kit started crying again. Kurama got out and went around to the other side. He opened Hiei's door first and then the other one.

"Let me get Toushi out and then I will take something from you, Hiei." Kurama stated, bending over into the back seat. When he straightened up, he had the crying kit with him conveniently wrapped in a blanket. He reached down and grabbed the handle to the makeshift diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. The fox then pushed the door close and turned to his waiting mate.

"Can you carry the two bags?" Kurama asked, taking the beverage tray.

"Yes." Hiei complied as he got out. He picked up the bags before pushing the door closed. The small family walked into the park, headed for their favorite and private clearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	2. Trouble On The Horizon

A/N: Now, there are officially six chapters to this story. What can I say, it's a long day! Enjoy!

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

shiorifoxiesmom: Well I tried for cute! Thanks!

MissKalin: No he doesn't. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Let's just say Kurama is going to have his hands full. Yeah I sure do! Thanks!

Lamenting Fox: Yeah that would be funny! Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: Yes, he's so sick! Thanks!

Black Dragon: Yep, it will be soon. Thanks!

another hiei lover: I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

searain: Don't Worry the other one is going to keep going. This is just a side story. Thanks!

Aura Black Chan: Well he is trying! Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Wait until you see what happens next. Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: More chapters huh? Well there are a lot more coming along with a couple of new ones that I have planned out. Thanks!

silver-kyubi or just-2-scared: Yes it is. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Trouble On The Horizon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The demon family quickly made it too the small, secluded clearing. Kurama walked into the shade of a big tree. He sat the drinks down on the ground and pulled several seeds from his hair. He put them on the ground where they instantly grew, forming a nice bright layer of green. Kurama pulled the blanket off Toushi and spread it on the ground. He laid the kit on it, on his stomach and dropped his car keys in front of him. Kurama sat down on the grass beside the blue blanket. Hiei sat down in front of him, putting the bags of food between them. He started rummaging through the bags for something to eat.

"Wait, Koi." Kurama said, stopping his lover. The fire demon looked up at him questioningly so the fox continued. "Let me give you something for the nausea before you eat."

"Fine." Hiei answered, pulling his hands away from the bags. Kurama opened the Styrofoam cup revealing it had nothing in it, but hot water. He reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. Forcing energy into it, a plant grew in the fox's hand. The fire demon spoke up when he didn't recognize the plant as being from the Makai. "Is that a ningen plant?"

"Yes, it is." Kurama replied, pulling a couple of leaves off the plant. He swiftly manipulated the plant back into it's seed and stuck it in his hair before continuing. "The plant is known as mint, peppermint to be exact, though there are other kinds of mint. This one is the strongest and should help you."

"Good." Hiei commented, as he watched the fox. Kurama had crushed up the leaves some, added them to the hot water and was now stirring it.

"Do you want sugar in it?" Kurama asked, when he was satisfied the tea was ready.

"No, I'll drink it like it is." Hiei replied, holding out a hand.

"Drink it slow." Kurama instructed with a small smile, passing the little cup to his pregnant lover. Hiei started sipping at the tea while the fox spread out the food containers and opened them.

As if on cue, Toushi started crying again. Kurama turned to the baby and turned him over on his back. He unbuttoned the little sleeper and stuck his hand inside, feeling the diaper. Finding it wet, the fox pulled his hand out, completely unbuttoned the clothes and took them off the kit. As he changed the diaper, Kurama lifted the bandages around Toushi's middle and examined the wound. Satisfied that the cut still looked okay, he quickly put a fresh diaper on the boy. The fox then turned the kit back onto his stomach and turned back to his lover.

"You're not going to redress him?" Hiei asked, watching the diaper clad infant playing with the keys.

"No, he's alright like that until we get ready to leave." Kurama smiled, picking up a fork and holding it out to his fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, taking the offered utensil. He quickly swallowed the last of his tea. "What do you suggest I eat?"

"What ever you want, it's all good, but the chicken and vegetables has a nice ginger sauce on it. It might be good for you, because ginger is very good for nausea too." Kurama replied, pointing to the dish he was talking about.

"I'll eat that one then." Hiei complied, picking up the container and started eating. Kurama sat watching his mate for a few minutes before picking up his tray of food and started eating. In a bit, Hiei looked up from his food to the fox. "What do you have to eat?"

"I have shrimp and vegetables in a garlic sauce." Kurama answered holding the container out to the fire demon. Hiei forked a shrimp and a couple of vegetables. He then brought the items to his mouth and stuck them in.

"That was good." Hiei smiled after he swallowed the bite of food.

"Yes, it is." Kurama agreed, sticking a finger into the sauce. He reached over and stuck the saucy finger into Toushi's mouth. The kit started excessively drooling, and sticking his tongue in and out. The two demons were laughing cheerfully, watching their kit. Kurama repeated the same auctions, but this time used sauce from the fire demon's food. Toushi was drooling so much, it was dripping off his chin.

"I guess he doesn't like it." Hiei shrugged as he went back to eating.

"Maybe, but he only knows how to suck, the sensation is new to him and so is the taste. It may take a little while for him to get the hang of it."

"So, we stop trying to feed him for now?"

"No, even if he keeps spitting it out, we should still try all the time. Eventually he'll get it and like the taste of the food too." Kurama stated, putting another coated finger into the small mouth which he got the same drooling results. The demons continued to eat their lunch, occasionally trying to give Toushi the different sauces again. Finally, everything had been eaten or so Hiei thought.

"I have to say that was good, fox." Hiei commented, rubbing his full stomach.

"Do you still have room for a little more?" Kurama asked, reaching into one of the discarded bags.

"Why?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I got something special for you." Kurama smiled, pulling out a small white container which he promptly opened.

"I think I can find some room." Hiei smirked, when he saw what the fox had. The little tray held a big slice of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

"I had a feeling you would change your mind." Kurama grinned, moving closer so their crossed legs were touching. He broke off a piece of cake with his fingers and then brought it up to his lover's mouth. Hiei smiled before opening his mouth which he quickly found occupied with cake and fingers. He ran his tongue over and between the fingers, getting all of the chocolate frosting off of them. Kurama's eyes sparkled as he watched the fire demon. He was getting very turned on by this. The fox pulled his fingers slowly away from the slightly sucking mouth. To his surprise, Hiei held up cake to him. Kurama opened his mouth and repaid the fingers with the same treatment he had gotten.

"I wish it was something else of mine that was in your mouth instead of my fingers." Hiei smirked, pulling the hand slowly away.

"That can be arranged, Koi." Kurama smiled slyly, breaking off more cake.

"I think we should save that for later when we are not in ningen public. I wouldn't want to shock those fragile hearts to much." Hiei commented, breaking off more cake as well.

"Yeah, I guess seeing two demons making love would kill them. Just remind me to get some frosting when we stop by the grocery store. I have a few ideas how we can use it."

"Don't worry, I won't let you forget that because I have a few ideas myself."

They continued to teasingly feed each other the cake and sharing loving kisses. The fire demon had even ended up straddling the fox's lap, slowly grinding their clothed hips together. They were both letting out small moans in between bites of cake. When the chocolate treat was gone, the two demons shared a long, heated kiss before reluctantly parting their lower bodies to get ready to go. Kurama gave Toushi a bottle when he started fussing after waking up from another cat nap. The demons realized the kit would not normally sleep as much as he was, but that he was trying to recover his energy and heal his little body. After the baby was finished with his bottle, the fox changed his diaper and started redressing him. Hiei picked up all the trash while the fox was busy with their new kit. When it was done, the fire demon found himself just sitting and watching his mate play with Toushi.

"Well, you have certainly taken over the roll of mommy, fox." Hiei teased.

"WHAT!" Kurama asked, snapping his head around to glare at his lover.

"You heard me." Hiei smirked. "I can just see our kits running around calling you mommy."

"I think that title belongs to you." Kurama shot back. "You are the one that's pregnant."

"There is no way that I am going to be called mommy! And I know that!" Hiei growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm not going to be known as mommy either." Kurama stated firmly.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hiei asked as he stood up, taking the bags of garbage with him.

"I don't know, but our kits will need to call us something." Kurama answered, picking Toushi and his blanket up. He covered the child up before putting his free hand on the ground. The fox sent out his energy and quickly retrieved his seeds, putting them into his hair. He grabbed the make shift diaper bag and stood up. The demons started towards the hidden path before Kurama spoke again. "I suppose our kits could call us daddy, dad, papa, or father. What do you think?"

"That definitely sounds better." Hiei agreed. "But which one of us will be called them names?"

"Both of us! I'll pick one I like and you can pick one you like. We can teach the different titles to our kits, but we'll both be called dada for awhile until they can distinguish between the names and us." Kurama answered as they walked out on a real path in the park. He quickly looked around to make sure no ningens were near by. He waved a hand over the plants and the soon covered the entrance to the narrow path. The demons started walking towards the car before Kurama spoke again. "Is what I suggested with the titles okay with you?"

"It sounds good to me." Hiei smiled slightly. He liked the idea his fox had come up with. The demons fell into companionable silence until they were sitting in the car with Toushi strapped into his car seat.

"The next store has shopping carts so you won't have to carry anything, Koi." Kurama commented as he backed out of the parking place.

"Good! I don't like carrying that stuff." Hiei answered harshly. "And the stuff better be dark!"

"It will be." Kurama calmly agreed, ignoring his mate's tone. He could tell the mood swings were already starting. One minute his fire demon was sweet and calm, the next minute he was angry and tense. The fox could just imagine the mood changes in a couple of months, they would be vicious. He could already picture himself ducking a katana coming at his throat. Kurama shook himself from his thoughts and glanced to his lover. "Hiei, can you remind me to get a diaper bag, if I don't remember it?"

"I will, fox." Hiei smiled, looking to his fox. Kurama was thankful that the fire demon was back in a good mood. They made one stop at a gas station for a small container of milk, since the fox had only made two bottles before they left the apartment. He was glad he had thought of packing the needed herbs into the makeshift diaper bag too.

The demons soon arrived at the next baby store and went in. Kurama was pushing the buggy with Toushi in his carrier sitting on the top of it. The kit was completely covered with his blue blanket Hiei walked slowly behind his cheerfully smiling mate, though he was very cranky. This store had even more feminine colors then the last. The fox looked through the racks of little clothes and found several suitable outfits that his fire demon agreed too. They also picked out a pair of little black sneakers and a couple of packages of baby socks, not to mention a couple more small fleece blankets. The fox also put into the buggy a few baby toys. The demons were looking over the many different kind of strollers when a young sales girl approached them.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"Yes, which one of these strollers is your best selling model?" Kurama asked politely, turning slightly to the girl. He quickly wished he had ignored her because her face quickly changed from a friendly look to a predator look . The fox knew this was not going to end well, especially since his very possessive mate was standing a few feet away.

"Well, this one is." The girl replied, moving way to close to the fox and pointing at the stroller to his left. Hiei was off to the side, aggressively growling. He did not like the female ningen so close to his fox. Kurama took a big step away from her and glanced nervously to his mate, he had heard his lover growling. The fire demon visibly relaxed when their was space between the redhead and the girl.

"I like that one." Kurama commented, still glancing worriedly to his mate.

"Yes, it's very nice." The girl nodded with a flirty smile. "Is it for this little guy?" The girl moved closer again and reached for the blue blanket covering Toushi. Kurama quickly backed up and pushed the buggy out of the girl's reach.

"Please don't, he's sleeping." Kurama stated, just as calm as ever.

"I'm sorry, wouldn't want to wake him." The girl apologized. "Besides, I don't really have to see him, if he is anything like you. He probably is just as cute."

"Thank you, I think." Kurama replied, glancing again to his mate. Hiei was rigid with the girl's death clearly written in his eyes.

"So, are you his brother or father?"

"His father, I guess."

"Oh how nice, now I know he's very cute. Where is his very lucky mommy?" The girl asked, starting to inch her way closer again.

"He doesn't have a mother." Kurama answered, getting more uncomfortable then he already was.

"That is so sad to hear, but I suppose that makes you a very single daddy." The girl smiled, gently touching the fox's arm who clearly jumped at the contact. That was the last straw for Hiei, he had enough of the ningen. He pushed his way between the two and slipped his arm around the fox's waist, pulling them close together.

"Enough talking, fox. We need to pick out a stroller for our son." Hiei smirked, looking from his startled lover, that was staring at him, to the shocked girl.

"Umm…I guess we do." Kurama nodded, looking back to the strollers. "Which one do you like?"

"Hn, I like the dark blue one." Hiei replied, pointing to the stroller he was talking about.

"Of course." Kurama chuckled lightly. "Does everything we get, have to be dark?"

"Yes." Hiei grunted.

"Now, Koi. What if our new child is a girl? There is no way I'm going to dress her in dark colors. Everything will have to be pretty and pink." Kurama teased, glancing to the girl that was slowly backing away and looking very confused.

"Pink! I don't think so!" Hiei growled, but affectionately squeezed his mate.

"Oh! I definitely think so." Kurama laughed happily before turning to the girl. "I believe we will take the dark blue one."

"Ye….Yes….very …good choice." The girl stuttered out.

"Do you have somebody that can put it together for us while we finish shopping?"

"Yes there is, I'll get him to start on it right away, sir." The girl replied politely, having recovered from her shock. She quickly turned and walked off. When she was well out of ear shot, Kurama turned to his smirking lover.

"If you wanted to shock her or stake your claim any further, you should have kissed me."

"Don't mind if I do." Hiei replied, grabbing the fox and pulling him down for a short, but loving kiss.

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed when his mouth was free. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen them.

"What?" Hiei asked with a very smug smile.

"OH! I give up!" Kurama replied, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Good, because you'll never win." Hiei smirked triumphantly.

"I believe I won last night." Kurama shot back.

"Hn, I forgot about that." Hiei shrugged with a fake yawn, looking bored.

Kurama looked like he had been hit, but in reality it was a big blow to his ego and feelings. He had thought last night was the best night in his lives. He had been hoping the fire demon had thought that too, but apparently he was wrong. The fox really didn't know what to say so he just stood there shocked, staring at his lover. Hiei was watching Kurama very closely, for any kind of reaction to his comment. It didn't occur to him what exactly was going though his mate's head until the shocked expression turned to one of hurt. He had unknowingly and unintentionally hurt his lover's feelings.

"Fox, you know I didn't mean that?" Hiei said, trying to fix the mess he had created. "I was only teasing."

"I understand, Hiei." Kurama nodded curtly, pushing it out of his mind. This was not the place to discuss anything and quite possibly get into an argument about it. He was well aware his lover was trying to tease, he also reminded himself the fire demon was having mood swings and not realizing exactly what he was saying, but that did nothing to stop how hurt he felt. He had really thought last night was very special for them.

"Kurama? I….." Hiei started, looking very apologetic.

"Please Hiei, not now. We need to get the rest of the needed items." Kurama cut in, stopping his mate. He put his hands on the buggy and pushed it along as he walked off. Hiei stood frozen to the spot at the chill in the fox's voice, he had really messed up this time. The fire demon slowly began walking behind his hurt mate, trying to figure out how to fix this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	3. Smoothing Things Out

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

Forbiddensoul562: Yes, I thought so too. Thanks, I like to read chapters about the same length. They are not too short or too long. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: Yeah it is! Thanks!

KyoHanna: No, it's no fun, especially for him. Thanks!

Aura Black Chan: Yes, some serious damage control. LOL. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: No, it's not. I liked the shocked clerk too. Thanks!

silver-kyubi: I have been trying to work on that. Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: I wasn't going to write one for this one, but I'll think about putting one in. Thanks!

T.K. Yurikoto: Well, there is like a whole chapter for the explanation in my other story, The Heights Of Demon Love, the first chapter to be precise. If you would like to go read it, if not it's because he is forbidden and not because he's half ice demon. I have also started reading your story and like what I have read so far. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Yeah, I know the one your talking about. smirks evilly Don't worry, it won't. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Smoothing Things Out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei followed quietly behind Kurama lost in thought until they were standing in front of a big display of diaper bags. He reached out and picked one up.

"Here you go, fox." Hiei smiled, holding up his choice. It was a bright pink with little white flowers all over it. Kurama just shot him a glare so he quickly continued. "Well, you said you wanted pink!"

"I don't want that for Toushi." Kurama replied, some of his annoyance slipping into his voice. "I was talking about if you had a girl, that's all."

"We won't know that until the kid gets here, so I will make a deal with you. I won't say anything about the pale colors if our baby is a girl, in the meantime we get the darker colors for Toushi. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Kurama nodded, turning back to the display. He knew his lover was trying to fix the small problem between them, but it wasn't helping. He quickly found a diaper bag that he liked. It was dark blue of course, but it did have white stripes covering it.

The demons made their way down another aisle with miscellaneous items on it. The fox picked up a package of bibs, spoons, and baby washcloths. He also put into the buggy a few more bottles, a set of bottle brushes and a couple of pacifiers. The demons went around the corner to the next aisle. Kurama continued putting items into the buggy which included baby shampoo/body wash, a package of wipes, and a soft brush and comb set. The fox suddenly stopped in front of several shelves of different colored cans. He picked up one and began to read the label.

"What is that, fox?" Hiei asked, like he had on every other item that his lover had picked up. He was making the fox talk to him.

"It's called formula." Kurama answered with a small chill still in his voice. He knew very well what the fire demon was doing, but he did answer him every time. "It is like milk, but it is actually closer to being breast milk. It has a lot of extra vitamins and minerals in it that babies need for their fast growing bodies. It would be much better for Toushi since he has been malnourished, but I won't get it unless you say it's okay."

"Don't be like that just because you're mad at me, Kurama." Hiei growled, turning the fox towards him. "If it will help Toushi then get it! And I done told you that I was sorry, that I was only teasing. In fact, you were teasing me too."

"Yes I was, but what I said didn't hurt you." Kurama replied curtly, turning back to the display and picking up a different can to read. He needed to find the right formula for the kit.

"Kurama……"

"I told you, we can get into this when we get back to the apartment." Kurama interrupted his mate. The fire demon thought it best to get off the subject, he would just make his lover even madder if he continued.

"Fine! Why so many different cans?"

"It's just different brands and there are different ones for different ages." Kurama answered, picking up another can. "Ningens use formula quite often."

"Can't ningen females nurse?" Hiei asked, intently watching the fox.

"Of course they can, but for them it's a matter of convenience. They can't always be with their baby like female demons can."

"Is it because of their ningen jobs?"

"For the most part. Ningens also bottle feed so they won't have to nurse in public and so the father or others can feed the baby too."

"Hn, in the Makai females just pull out their breast whenever the kid is hungry. They don't care where they're at or who sees them and everyone ignores it as being a natural part of life."

"Yes, all of that is true." Kurama agreed. The conversation had brought up something else he needed to talk to the fire demon about, but again it needed to be in the privacy of their apartment. He put five cans of the powdered formula into the buggy that he found appropriate for Toushi. He also added a box of infant cereal and rice to put into the formula. He made a mental note to get jars of baby food from the grocery too. The fox decided not to be so short with his mate, after all Hiei was right, he had been teasing too. He also reminded himself, the fire demon was pregnant and did not need to get too upset. Kurama turned to his mate and smiled. "We need just one more item and then we can leave this store."

"Good, but I have a feeling we won't be going to the apartment." Hiei replied quietly. He was thankful the fox was in a better mood, though it was probably just for public show.

"Afraid not, Koi. We need to make two more stops, one at the grocery store and the other at a store that sales only cribs and the bedding supplies for them." Kurama commented just as quiet. He knew his fire demon was growing very inpatient with ningen public, but so was he. If they were at their apartment, their small problem would already be resolved and they would be making up. The fox thought an incentive was in order, even though he was still a little bit mad at his lover. He looked around before leaning in close and whispering. "What if I make it worth your time?"

"Really now?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, tonight I will be completely submissive and do whatever you want me to do."

"Well then, I guess I can last awhile longer."

"Glad to hear that." Kurama smirked, quickly stealing a kiss. Hiei was shocked a few seconds, he hadn't been expecting that. The fox laughed as he walked away, pushing the buggy in front of him. The fire demon ran to catch up with his lover. Hiei found himself standing in front of a display of brightly colored objects.

"What are these things?" Hiei asked, noticing ningen toys hanging off of them.

"They are called bouncers. A bouncer keeps a baby detracted so the parent can do any number of things. You can also take them easily with you anywhere you go." Kurama answered, looking over the objects for one he liked.

"That's all good, but they are so bright. It hurts my eyes."

"Yes they are and we are getting one for Toushi."

"But I don't like the colors."

"So, I do. I have agreed all day to the dark colors you have wanted." Kurama stated much harsher then he had intended. "Can you agree to something I would like?"

"Yes, I can fox." Hiei complied, letting out a defeated breath. "Pick out what you would like too."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so harshly." Kurama apologized, feeling bad after seeing the expression on his mate's face. They needed a break, this shopping was really getting to both of them.

"It's okay, I deserved it. You're right I have had a lot of say in what we have gotten so far, it's your turn."

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama smiled cheerfully. He picked out a bright green one with yellow bees all over it. As they were walking up to the check out the fox remembered one other item the sort of needed, a baby monitor set. At the cashier, the fire demon decided to have a mood swing and complain very loudly about the flirty sales girl advancing on his fox. Needless to say by the time they left the store, Kurama was bright red and completely embarrassed. He didn't even try to speak until he was behind the wheel of his cranked car.

"Hiei, you need to be a little more discreet when we are in public. Ningenkai does not take to kindly to our kind of relationship, you know that."

"Ningens are very stupid. Love is love, no matter the gender or species the two involved are." Hiei hissed, still angry, but not really knowing or understanding why.

"I agree with you." Kurama commented softly. He could tell his lover was confused as to why exactly he was angry. The fox reached over took the smaller hand into his, trying to comfort him.

"This would not happen in the Makai." Hiei said, turning slightly in his seat to look at his mate.

"I know it wouldn't, but there would be many other problems and dangers to worry about."

"Hn."

"I realize the only reason you stay here in Ningenkai is because of me."

"So, what if it is?" Hiei asked, looking away from his mate. The fox reached up and turned his lover's head back, so they were looking at each other again.

"I want you to know, that I really appreciate that you are willing to stay here in Ningenkai for me. That you realize, I would not be willing to leave my mother. I know you would rather be in the Makai." Kurama said gently.

"Anything for you, fox."

"Thank you, Koi. I also want you to know, when my ningen mother passes from this world into spirit world, I will go with you back to the Makai along with our kits. That is a promise!"

"Hn, you are thinking too far ahead, Kurama." Hiei stated with a small smile.

"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked.

"Your mother will be alive for many years yet. Who knows by then, I may have come to like Ningenkai enough to stay."

"I honestly can't see you living a simple, noncombatant life."

"Why, I'm living that now?" Hiei asked with a smirk.

"I guess you are and so am I." Kurama laughed quietly, for Toushi was still asleep in his carrier in the back seat. "Plus we'll still have missions from Koenma so it won't always be too mundane."

"This is true." Hiei smiled. Kurama smiled too and squeezed the fire demon's hand. He reluctantly let go and started backing out of the parking space. They were soon on the road and heading to the next store. The fox glanced to his mate, finding him looking very irritable again and staring out the door window as the scenery flew by. The redhead smiled slightly, upon seeing Hiei unconsciously and very gently rubbing his lower stomach.

"Koi?" Kurama called softly, not wanting to startle him. He was wishing that his hand was beside the fire demon's.

"Yes?" Hiei asked, turning his head to his mate and dropping his hand from his stomach to his leg.

"How about we just get the crib and then go back to the apartment? I can go to the grocery store tomorrow after you have left for the Makai."

"That's fine with me, I am getting tired for some reason."

"The reason is our baby." Kurama replied with a soft smile. "It will take it's toll on you and your energy. When we get back to our apartment, you can take a nap while I put the crib together."

" I just might do that, but you promised me a chocolate covered fox earlier today." Hiei smirked wickedly. "Then you upped the ante with being completely submissive for me."

"So I did." Kurama answered with a very sly smile. "I could stop long enough to get the frosting."

"Maybe you should, I am having a craving for chocolate."

"As long as you're sure you won't get too bored with me." Kurama commented dryly, remembering what the fire demon had said earlier and the way he had acted.

"Don't say that!" Hiei almost shouted. He thought they had gotten passed that, even though they had yet to talk. "I will never get bored with you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kurama nodded, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He glanced down to his lap when he felt something on his leg. Hiei had reached across and was now resting his hand on the fox's knee.

"I just hope you don't get bored with me." Hiei admitted quietly.

"That could never happen." Kurama tried to reassure him, feeling guilty over the way he was acting. He forgets sometimes that it was his lover that was insecure over just about everything. The fire demon had been through so much, the ridicule, the fights, just to stay alive, and worst of all, all the times he had be abandoned. The fox could tell his mate was waiting for it again. He would just have to fix that. "I'll always want you, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei leaned over and kissed the fox's cheek. Kurama tilted his head into the small contact. He loved the feel of those soft lips against his skin. The fire demon set back into his seat to wait quietly for the next store, but he didn't move his hand and applied affectionate pressure every so often.

After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Kurama turned into the store's parking lot. Just as he turned off the car, Toushi started crying. Hiei was out of the car in a flash and was standing in the open backdoor giving Toushi his bottle. Kurama smiled as he got out, liking the fact that his lover was trying to be helpful, and went around the car to him. The kit quickly finished off the bottle. Hiei moved aside to let Kurama unhook the ningen baby contraption from the ningen car. After the fox put the blanket over the carrier he picked it up, but to his surprise Hiei took Toushi from him and started walking towards the store. He grabbed the diaper bag and ran to catch up to them. They were soon slowly walking through the store, looking at the many models of cribs.

"How about you pick out the crib and then I get to pick out the bedding set?" Kurama asked cheerfully as he pushed the buggy along.

"That sounds good to me, that way we both get a say." Hiei smiled, looking up to his lover. Sometimes he hated being so short, but the fox seemed not to care about it one bit, for which he was grateful.

"My thoughts exactly." Kurama smiled while he lifted up the blanket to peek at Toushi. The kit was playing quietly with a set of plastic keys. He dropped the blanket back into place when he saw older sales woman walking towards them.

"Hello, is there any way I can help you two gentlemen today?"

"Yes, we need to get a crib." Kurama replied politely.

"Well, everything you see is in stock so whatever you pick out we will have." The woman stated proudly.

"That's good to know." Kurama smiled before turning to his mate. "Pick out whichever one you like."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, starting to walk slowly among the many models.

Kurama stayed behind chatting with the older woman. About twenty minutes later, the fox noticed the fire demon gesturing for him to come over to where he was at. Kurama pushed the buggy and Toushi in the direction of his lover with the woman following right behind him. He came to a stop, not believing what he was seeing. He had thought it a safe gamble for Hiei to pick out the crib because they didn't come in to many colors, the darkest being of cherry wood, but he was wrong. The crib that stood before the fox was wood and beautifully carved, however it was also solid black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon. And yes there are black cribs, I saw them on the internet when I was doing research for my stories. So I just had to put it in her, it would be what Hiei would choose.


	4. Getting Smoother

A/N: Just to let everyone know, this story was originally a six chapter story, however that has now changed. The now added chapter is a lemon and will come as chapter six. Expect a ratings change and a warning at the beginning of that chapter. However you can skip this lemon chapter if you want too, it will not take away from the story. I also put a picture of the black crib up on my website. To see it look under stories and then under this story, there is a link for it. Anyway now for the reviews.

I want to think all that reviewed. I love reading everyone. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

silver-kyubi: Thanks I noticed that after I posted it. LOL Sorry. Thanks!

shiorifoxiesmom: Oh, it does doesn't it. Sorry about that, I knew I had read something like that somewhere. Sorry again. I wasn't going to put a lemon into this one, but it seems I am writing one up and it won't be everything most people expect. I will have to change the rating and put in some warnings. Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: You did really? That's good. LOL. Kurama's mother will find out, but I won't say when she will. .grins. Maybe? Will that be good? Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Maybe they did? LOL, Glad to hear that. Thanks!

MikaSamu: Thanks a lot, I am trying. Thanks!

Aura Black Chan: I was surprised when I found it. I was like, that's perfect. No, it's not. Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: LOL, It's hard to keep up with family relations like that. It's funny, Hiei got cake too and later he will get chocolate fox for dessert. .smirks. There wasn't going to be a lemon, but there is now. Thanks!

T.K. Yurikoto: Yes, well I thought a sweet fic would be good considering what I am making happen in my other story. It's not gonna be good, people will most likely want to kill me. Yes, Hiei does, in his own little way. Thanks!

dimonyo-anghel: Don't worry, Kurama will have his say too. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Most other reviewers can't either. .GRINS. I wonder why? LOL. If it gets to much more stressful he just may do that. Thanks!

kyo's little koneko: Wow, thanks for all the reviews for every chapter. Yes, he does. LOL. I agree with you, they probably will. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Getting Smoother

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm surprised someone actually likes this one." The woman said after seeing which one the shorter man had chosen. "We haven't sold any of this model of crib and are discontinuing it."

"I wonder why." Kurama commented, a bit sarcastic.

"The color of it." The woman answered, taking the comment as a question.

"I like the color." Hiei smirked, turning to the woman. "We'll take it!"

"You will!" The woman was shocked.

"Apparently, we will." Kurama said, smiling at his happy looking mate. He made a mental note not to let the fire demon pick out the next crib. The fox looked to the woman. "We will also need a crib mattress and I'm sure my car is too small to hold everything. Does your store deliver?"

"The mattress is no problem. I will just add it to the bill when you check out. And yes we do deliver, we also can put the crib together, if you would like."

"No, that will not be necessary., I'll put it together." Kurama answered quickly. "When can it be delivered?"

"Today, if you would like." The woman smiled. "Our delivery men got back a little while ago and they're free the rest of the day. You just have to give us the address."

"Today would be great!" Kurama stated with a smile. "Now I just need to pick out a bedding set for the crib."

"Right this way then." The woman smiled as she walked off. The two demons hurriedly followed her.

In a couple of minutes they were standing in front of the set up bedding displays. Hiei waited with Toushi while Kurama and the woman walked among them, discussing the many styles. It wasn't long before the fox motioned for his lover to join them. The fire demon almost laughed when he saw what the fox had picked out, but he had to admit the set would go with the black crib perfectly. It seemed both of their favorite colors was going to be known. The bedding set was entirely a bright red gingham check, except the small blanket, it was a solid red.

"What do you think?" Kurama asked, smiling brightly and turning to his lover.

"I think it is very acceptable." Hiei smirked. "It will match the crib well."

"Yes, it will." Kurama agreed before turning to the older woman. "We will take this set."

"Very good choice." The woman replied. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then, if you will follow me, I'll ring up your chosen items and set up for the delivery." The woman nodded with a smile. She turned and walked off, not waiting for a reply. The demons quickly followed the surprisingly fast moving woman. Kurama paid for the purchases and made the arrangements for the delivery of the items. The new demon family was soon in the car, heading towards the apartment, however they did make a very short stop at a grocery store for chocolate frosting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama walked into the apartment, carrying Toushi in one hand and bags in the other. Hiei walked in behind his fox carrying many bags in both hands. He kicked the door closed behind him. They walked over to the couch and sat all the bags on the floor in front of it. Kurama carefully set Toushi, still in his carrier and asleep, on the couch. Hiei walked towards the kitchen and the fox towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Kurama walked out wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He checked on Toushi before walking towards the kitchen in search of his lover. He stopped in the doorway and started laughing at what he saw. The fire demon was sitting on the floor, in front of the opened refrigerator, a pickle in one hand and a plum in the other. Hiei sent him a glare before continuing to eat.

Kurama walked over and sank down to his knees next to his mate. He grabbed an apple from the shelf and took a bite. The fox then held it out to his fire demon. Hiei smiled before taking a big bite of the offered fruit. Kurama continued to feed his lover until there was a knock on the door. He got up reluctantly and went to answer it. The fox found the delivery men with the crib, mattress and bedding set, they were right on time.

Kurama quickly instructed them to put the items in the middle of the living room floor. He tipped the men and saw them to the door. Hiei walked out of the kitchen when he felt the fox alone again. They set to work putting the crib together making small talk as they worked. They also took turns dealing with Toushi when he started crying. After awhile Kurama brought up one of the things he needed to discuss with the fire demon.

"I have a question that has been bothering me since this morning."

"What is that?" Hiei asked, reading over the instructions for the crib again.

"Are you really able to nurse?" Kurama asked, glancing up to his lover.

"Supposedly, but I don't like the idea of it." Hiei replied in annoyance. He knew this would come up eventually.

"Why?"

"Can you honestly say, that you could picture me sitting around nursing a baby, Kurama?"

"Well, I guess not, but when our baby gets here, I'll be able to see it then." Kurama teased lightly.

"I don't think so!" Hiei growled, finally looking up to his mate. "I will not…….."

"Please hear me out, Hiei." Kurama began cutting him off.

"Fine, I'll listen." Hiei agreed reluctantly. The fox smiled as he got up from the floor. He walked over to the forgotten bags and searched through them until he pulled out the three baby books he had bought earlier. He walked over and sat down next to the fire demon. He quickly flipped to the back of the book and looked through the index. The fox found the section he was looking for, the section on breastfeeding.

"I remember reading in a book from that child development class I took in school, that the first milk that is produced after the baby is born is not really milk and here it is in this book too." Kurama said pointing out the section. Hiei looked at pictures and over the words as his fox began to read aloud. "This special milk called Colostrum is produced in the early days after the baby is born. It's usually yellowish in color and is very rich in proteins, vitamins, minerals and immunity factors that are found only in breast milk. These help protect the baby against infections and other illnesses. After the first week, colostrum changes into the actual milk that is whitish in color. The milk at the beginning of each feeding is called foremilk. Foremilk is watery to satisfy the baby's hunger and fluid needs. As the feed continues, foremilk gains fat content until it becomes hindmilk, which is much whiter and looks richer. Hindmilk gives your baby a feeling of being full and satisfied. All this is of course for ningen females, but I believe female demons produce the same thing. The week of this mixture is the most important thing a baby could get for a healthy life whether it be demon or ningen."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, taking the book and looking over the pictures.

"Now, you being fire demon and male it could be very different." Kurama continued, knowing full well that his mate was still intently listening to him. "For one, you don't have breasts and I know that for a fact…"

"That you do." Hiei commented with a sly smile. The fox just grinned as he continued.

"Second, I'm sure your milk will taste very different then female demon breast milk. Third, If you can nurse then I feel that even you will produce this special milk for the first week. It is your choice of course, but I hope you will nurse our child for this week, if not longer. It could be the best thing you will ever do for it. In any case, it will be interesting to see just how your chest changes to allow nursing. There is a lot more information in this book, like positions and nutrition, if you want to read it. "

"Hn, I'll think about it." Hiei complied with a curt nod, ending all conversation on the subject. He may not like the idea of nursing, but he really would think about it and take into account everything the fox had told him. He would also, possibly, read the book.

"That's all I ask." Kurama smiled reassuringly, laying the book on the floor behind them. They continued working with the crib and managed to get it assembled. The demons picked up the mattress and dropped it into place. Hiei pulled open the bedding set and handed his fox whatever he asked for. It wasn't long before the crib was completely set up. Kurama pushed the bed into the bedroom and put it against a wall, just as Toushi started crying yet again. He walked out to the living room and found the fire demon just starting to give the kit a bottle. The fox walked over and sat down next to his mate.

"Are you still hungry , Koi?" Kurama asked, playing with the kit's foot. Hiei looked up to the fox with an amused smirk on his face after the stupid question. Kurama almost blushed, but managed a smile instead. "Just forget that I asked that. I know you will be hungry all the time until our baby comes, so what would you like to eat?"

"You mean other then chocolate covered fox?" Hiei smirked wickedly.

"Of course, because chocolate covered fox is for dessert." Kurama said with an equally wicked smile.

"If that's the case, then I will eat whatever you get or make."

"It has to be take out, I didn't get to go grocery shopping."

"Hn." Hiei grunted.

"Unless you would like to go out to eat somewhere, like a date?" Kurama asked a bit hopeful, that did not get passed the fire demon.

"As long as you are with me, I can stand being in ningen public again for awhile." Hiei smiled. Kurama smiled too as he got up. He went to the phone and dialed a number. The fire demon watched his lover with interest. The fox was whispering into the phone with his back turned to the couch. He hung it up, turned around, and walked back to the couch.

"So he went to sleep, yet again." Kurama commented, looking Toushi over.

"Yes, you know he's trying to regain his lost energy and heal himself." Hiei answered, glancing down to the baby he held. "It seems to be working, his energy level is higher then it was this morning."

"Yes, it is." Kurama agreed quietly. He carefully took the kit from the fire demon and carried him into the bedroom. He placed Toushi into his new crib and then covered him up. When the fox walked out the bedroom door, Hiei motioned for him to come over to the couch.

"Will you sit with me now and let us talk about what happened earlier?"

"I was about to suggest the same thing to you." Kurama said, walking over to the couch. He sat down sideways as the fire demon turned to face him.

"I am so sorry about what I said and the way I acted." Hiei started, staring intently at his lap. "I didn't mean anything by it, I really was just teasing you."

"I know that." Kurama replied softly. He reached up, cupped his lover's chin, and made him look up. "I was teasing you too, but………."

"But what I said and the way I acted hurt you." Hiei finished for his fox.

"Yes." Kurama answered, taking the fire demon's hands into his. "I admit it was a blow to my ego, but it hurt my feelings more. To me, last night and what you did was the best night of my two lives."

"It was the best night of my life too."

"Really!"

"Yes, I could also help your ego by saying, that you certainly lived up to your legends." Hiei smirked.

"Thank you!" Kurama replied with a very enthusiastic smile. "You have lived up to your legends as well."

"Hn, I'm just glad I have only ever been topped by you."

"I feel the same way." Kurama stated, gripping the hands he held tighter. He suddenly laid back on the couch, pulling the fire demon with him. Hiei was startled at first, but quickly recovered. He found himself lying on top of the fox with his arms holding him securely.

"So, do you forgive me?" Hiei asked, snuggling into the firm chest and slipping his arms around the fox's neck.

"Always, Koi." Kurama answered, starting to work his hands under the black tank top of his lover. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, fox." Hiei replied quietly. A few minutes of silence passed before he spoke again. "Why were you whispering on the phone?"

"It was to be a surprise, but I'll tell you anyway. The restaurant I called is very elegant and has small private dining rooms. I was able to get a reservation for one of the rooms, so I was giving them instructions on what I would like. I made it very clear that, if our server would knock each time before entering the room the person would get a very large tip. The manager assured me that everything that I requested will be ready, that the server will knock, and that we would have complete privacy. It will just be me, you, and Toushi in the small room." Kurama answered, rubbing his hands up and down the fire demon's back under his shirt. "You will have to wear the clothes I bought for you, when we first got together."

"Hn, are you wearing something nice too?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then, I suppose I'll wear the ningen clothes." Hiei complied, enjoying the feeling of the fox's hands on his back. "When do we have to be there?"

"Well." Kurama started, glancing to the clock on the wall. "The reservation is for eight o'clock and it's six o'clock now. It will take about thirty minutes to get there so we should leave here in about an hour and a half."

"Then I have time to take a cat nap." Hiei mumbled into the fox's chest.

"If you would like?"

"I would like."

"Then I'll join you." Kurama smiled as he set up with the fire demon still against him. He easily picked Hiei up in his arms before he stood up. The fire demon was startled at first and was going to protest, but changed his mind. He liked that the fox wanted to carry him. Kurama walked into the bedroom, over to the bed and sat his lover down. He pulled off the fire demon's shirt and then his own. Hiei laid down while the fox set the alarm on the clock to go off an hour later. Kurama checked on the kit before climbing into bed and spooning his mate tight against him. He slid his arms around the fire demon, resting a hand protectively over his flat stomach and ultimately his child. Hiei snuggled back into his lover, placing a hand over the one on his stomach. It wasn't long before they fell asleep.

As set the alarm went off an hour later. The demons reluctantly pulled away from each other and got up. A quick shower later had them walking out of the bathroom with towels in their hands, drying off. Hiei quickly dried his hair by raising his energy. He reached up and ran his hands through the fox's hair, drying it too.

Kurama slipped into a pair of black slacks and a deep red, silk dress shirt. Hiei reluctantly pulled on his new clothes, a pair of black slacks and a black silk dress shirt, both being very similar to the fox's clothes. The shirt however had a white dragon covering the back of it with it's head coming up and over the shoulder. Kurama dressed Toushi in one of his new outfits, a dark blue one with ningen zoo animals on it. He also came up with a small bandana to discreetly cover up the kit's ears, instead of always using a blanket to cover the whole carrier.

The small family soon left the apartment. The car ride was made in mostly comfortable silence, though there was a little bit of small talk. They arrived at the restaurant at the appointed time, Kurama parked the car and got Toushi out of it, but still in his carrier. Hiei grabbed the new, packed diaper bag and followed the fox as he walked off. A door man opened the door for them to enter when the walked up the stone steps. Kurama thanked the man as he walked by him and then went up to the hostess.

"I have a reservation under Minamino." Kurama said courteously.

"Ah yes, sir." The girl smiled after looking the name up on the papers in front of her. "You have reserved The Astral Room. It is completely set up to your specifications."

"Good." Kurama commented.

"I will get someone to take you to it right away, if the rest of your party is here."

"Yes, we're all here."

"Just a moment then." The girl said, motioning to someone behind her. A man walked up and she quickly explained which room the fox had reserved.

"Right this way, sir." The man said before turning and walking off. The demons quickly followed the man. They came to a stop in front of a closed door and the man opened it. "This is the room you reserved. When you are ready to order just call on the intercom and your waiter will be right in as per your instructions."

"Thank you." Kurama smiled, walking into the room. Hiei walked in behind the fox, noticing a curious look coming from the man which he ignored. He closed the door behind them and turned around, his mouth falling open at what he saw. The room was dimly lit with a two person table off to one side. There was soft music and the smell of flowers filling the room. The most unique thing had to be the ceiling. It looked like the night sky complete with a moon and many stars. It was this, that was giving off the only light in the room. The table was set up with elegant plates and silverware. Last, but not least, there was a stalk of purple orchids sitting in a crystal vase in the middle of the table.

"Do you like it, Koi?" Kurama asked, turning to his lover.

"It's very nice, fox." Hiei smiled, taking his mate's hand into his. He slid his other hand behind the fox's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. When the finally parted Kurama led Hiei over to the small table. He sat Toushi gently on the floor and the fire demon sat the diaper bag down beside him. They took their sets, looking over the menu. After a few minutes the fox looked up to his lover.

"I know what I would like. Did you find something suitable to eat?"

"Yes, I did." Hiei nodded, looking up to his beautiful mate.

"I'm glad." Kurama smiled, getting up. He walked over to the intercom by the door. He quickly told the person that answered that they were ready to order. A few moments later there was a knock on the door before a waiter came hurrying in. He took the demons order and left the room just as fast, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Kurama asked, reaching across the table. He laced his fingers through the fire demon's and squeezed gently.

"Not as tired after that cat nap." Hiei answered, looking at their joined hands. "I'm not nauseated either."

"That's good to hear."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, finally looking up to the fox. "You are so beautiful, Kurama."

"You are as well, Koi." Kurama smiled brilliantly.

"I don't deserve you, especially after the life I have led."

"In truth, I'm no better, Hiei. I don't deserve you. My former life was just as ruthless as yours, if not more so. You know all there is about me, all my secrets. You know of all the crimes and murders I have committed and you still want me."

"I always will, fox." Hiei smiled, squeezing the hand he held.

"We shouldn't question whether we deserve each other. Maybe we deserve each other because of our similar pasts, because we can understand the other so well, or were just lucky for once in our lives. Does it really matter?" Kurama asked softly.

"No, it doesn't as long as were happy and have each other." Hiei answered just as soft.

There was a knock on the door stopping any other conversation. The fox called out for the waiter to enter. The man came in carrying their glasses of ice tea. Kurama was going to order a bottle of wine, but remembered reading somewhere alcohol was not good for pregnant women. He didn't know if that was true for demons, but didn't want to take the chance. The waiter set the glasses in front of the two demons. Whether the man noticed or not, the demons had yet to part their entwined hands. If he did, he didn't let it show how it may have affected him, which was appropriate for a server. It was not his business or place to say anything about what the guests did. The promised big tip, probably helped matters too.

"Your dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. " The man said before quickly leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The demons were alone again, staring admiringly at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	5. A Pleasant Evening

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading every one. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

shiorifoxiesmom: Well, it might be something more then what you expect. I'm glad you are not mad about that. Thanks!

kyo's little koneko: Yeah, he can finally breath. LOL. I liked the idea of the room too. Thanks!

silver-kyubi: The lemon probably will surprise you. Thanks!

Dragon Tamer103088: That's okay, review when you want too. This story is actually a side story to my other ones. They are all part of an arc. the stories are When everything changed, The Depths of Demon Bonds, and The Heights of Demon Love. In that order, now this story takes place during demon love. Anyway the answers to your questions are. 1) Hiei is only about a day along. 2) The rest of the gang is in the other stories. 3) He was found in the Makai by a spirit world spy, brought to Koenma and then Botan took him to the two demons. they decided to keep him since they were having a kit already. Thanks!

T.K. Yurikoto: Wow, that's an honor then. Thanks!

KyoHanna: I'm glad you do and feel that way. I wanted a lot of interaction between them too. Thanks!

MikaSamu: I thought it was a good way to end the week too. Thanks!

Kitsune Kit: I hope you will like it, it's different from my other ones. Thanks!

Forbiddensoul562: The dinner thing, wanted to be a little different, I'm glad you like. That's how I wanted it, a story that can stand by itself, but go well with my other ones. Thanks!

The Forbidden Fox: Yep, nothing better to beat the heat with, then a large glass of lemonade. LOL. Though this batch will be spiked. Thanks!

The Jackle: Yeah, I kind of wrote him as being forbidden because he was sort of a mutant and not because he was part ice and part fire demon. There is more coming. This story has seven chapters all together and the other one has fifteen all together. Thanks!

akuavari: Like any woman would is about right, just no breasts. Thanks!

Ryuuie Mizishi: Yeah and three more to go. Thanks!

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

A Pleasant Evening

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." The man said before quickly leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind him. The demons were alone again, staring admiringly at each other. After a few minutes Kurama spoke softly.

"Will you dance with me?"

"I don't know how to dance." Hiei replied unhappily. He really wanted to fulfill his mate's request.

"That's okay, I can show you." Kurama smiled as he got up. He pulled the fire demon to his feet and away from the table.

"I don't know about this." Hiei mumbled, looking almost embarrassed.

"If you don't like it, we'll stop." Kurama said, trying to reassure the smaller demon.

"Hn"

"I am going to lead you, just do everything I do." Kurama smiled, taking both of the fire demon's hands into his. He brought them up and put them around his neck. He then slipped his arms around his mate's narrow waist and started moving slowly to the music. Hiei had his head down watching their feet a few moments before looking up and smiling.

"This is easy."

"Yes it is, especially for you. You are a fighter, very agile on your feet, and a quick learner. I knew this would be no problem for you." Kurama smirked, pulling the fire demon closer.

"I think I may like this." Hiei smiled, lying his head against the fox's chest. He completely relaxed in Kurama's arms, listening to the soft music. Any other time he would call what he was doing weak and stupid, but doing this, with his fox, it was wonderful.

Kurama was in a similar state. He loved the fact that the fire demon was actually dancing with him. He could also feel how relaxed his mate was. If he wasn't holding on to him, his lover would be on the floor. The fox continued to move them to the music until the mood was broken by Toushi beginning to cry. Hiei started to pull away, but the fox held him. He looked up and was met with an intense kiss. The two demons slowly parted after a few moments.

"Thank you for the dance, Hiei." Kurama smiled appreciatively.

"Hn, maybe we'll do it again." Hiei smirked, pulling out of the fox's arms as they loosened.

The demons walked back to the table and sat down. Kurama pulled the carrier towards him and then took Toushi out of it. He sat the baby on his lap and took the bottle Hiei was handing him. The kit instantly stopped crying when the bottle entered his mouth. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. The fire demon covered Toushi with a blanket from his waist down, to hide his tail.

"Yes." Kurama called, checking the blanket once more. The door opened revealing the waiter carrying a round tray. He walked over and proceeded to pass out their food.

"If you need anything just call." The man stated before turning and walking back out the door, closing it behind him.

"Well, they're certainly following my instructions." Kurama commented, pulling the blanket off the kit.

"Hn" Hiei grunted, picking up his fork and starting to eat. Kurama pulled the almost empty bottle away from Toushi and set it on the table. He then picked up his fork and started to eat too. Every couple of minutes the fox would put a finger into the sauce on his plate and stick it into the kit's mouth. Of course all Toushi did was drool. Hiei watched the two in amusement. Kurama was constantly having to wipe the spit away to keep it off his good clothes, but he would keep trying with the sauce. The fire demon was still watching when the kit actually sucked on the sauce covered finger.

"Did you see that!" Kurama asked, snapping his head up to look at his mate.

"I did." Hiei smiled, looking up from the kit to his fox. Kurama stuck in finger into the fire demon's plate to get a different sauce. He then put it into Toushi's mouth and got the same reaction, a little suck. A smirk grew on Hiei's face as he spoke. "It seems you were wrong, fox. Toushi grew to like the taste of something other then milk, faster then you thought."

"I guess I was." Kurama agreed with a slight pink appearing across his nose. "I'll make sure to pick up a few jars of baby food when I go to the store tomorrow."

"Jars of baby food? Don't ningens do anything for themselves? Demons just smash up whatever they're eating to feed to the baby."

"I know that and yes ningens do things for themselves, but again it's a matter of convenience."

"Stupid ningens, that's why they're soft." Hiei muttered irritably.

"Maybe it is." Kurama smiled. "We can feed Toushi whatever we eat, if that is what you prefer."

"It is, I don't want that kit to be soft. He will be raised, trained, and taught like a demon should be."

"Yes he will."

"That goes for our unborn child too, fox." Hiei stated firmly.

"Of course, it's our baby's heritage and right, but it will learn ningen ways too." Kurama said, putting Toushi into his carrier and handing him some plastic keys.

"It will not go to ningen school, it will not need all that they teach."

"I wasn't talking about school, Koi. I'm sure it will not be able to attend, but I will teach it along with Toushi how to read and write ningen."

"That would be okay." Hiei nodded in agreement. If they were going to live in Ningenkai, they would have to know how to converse.

"Good!" Kurama replied with a grin for having one that small victory. "I think I'll still pick up a few jars of baby food for when Toushi gets hungry and there is nothing kicked."

"Whatever." Hiei shrugged. "Just any other time, we give him what we eat."

"Not a problem." Kurama agreed, taking a drink of his tea. It was another small victory for him. Soon the two demons had finished eating their dinner and was talking about simple fighting techniques to start Toushi on when he was a little bit older.

"Will you dance with me again?" Hiei asked suddenly, looking down at the table.

"I'd be honored." Kurama smiled, getting up. He moved over in front of his lover and took his hand. Hiei looked up and smiled as he got up.

Kurama placed his hands on the fire demons hips and stepped backwards a few steps, pulling him along too. Hiei slipped his arms around his mate's neck and closed the distance between them. He laid his head over the fox's heart to listen to it's beat and to the music playing in the room. The fire demon shivered when he felt his lover's hands slid very slowly from his hips, around to cup his rear, pressing their bodies together. They danced for a long while, just barely moving and enjoying the feel of the other's body. Kurama felt the fire demon's breathing starting to even out and realized he was actually drifting to sleep.

"Hiei?" Kurama called, squeezing the round globes under his hands.

"Yes." Hiei moaned out.

"I think we should be heading to the apartment. I don't want you falling asleep here."

"That would be a good idea." Hiei said, looking up to his fox. He pulled his mate down towards him. Kurama smiled just before capturing the fire demon's lips with his. Hiei opened his mouth when he felt the fox's tongue brush his lips and was instantly rewarded with a tongue to duel with his own. They finally parted for air, both breathing hard. They kissed again, softly before moving away from each other.

Hiei walked towards the table and Kurama went to the intercom. The waiter was soon knocking on the door with their bill. Kurama gave the man his charge card before returning to the table. The demons talked a few minutes before the man returned. The fox signed his name to the paper and as promised, left a huge tip. The man had a gigantic smile on his face when he saw his tip on the receipt. He bowed and hurriedly left the room. It was obvious to him the two men were together and he didn't like the thought of it. He did however, respect their choice because it was theirs to make. In the end. it had paid off for him big time.

The two demons gathered up Toushi and his supplies. They left the restaurant and headed to the car. Kurama buckled Toushi into the back seat while Hiei got in too. The fox walked around the car and got in behind the wheel. They were quickly driving through town towards their apartment. The ride passed in companionable silence. The fox glanced over to his mate and found that he had fallen asleep. He was starting to wonder if it was a good idea for Hiei to go to the Makai in his condition. The fire demon was showing the classic signs of being pregnant, fatigue, hunger, and mood swings. If any demon in the Makai looked close enough, they would see the signs too.

Kurama knew the fire demon would tell him to stop worrying, that he could take care of himself. It was true and Hiei would not take any unnecessary chances right now. The fox still worried though, and he would until his mate was back from the Makai and with him. They were almost to the apartment when Kurama reached over and gently shook the fire demon. Hiei was instantly on alert, a hand going over his stomach. He relaxed when he realized he was still in his mate's car. The fire demon turned his head to look at his mate with a pleasant smile on his face.

Kurama dropped his hand down and put it over his lover's, that was still on his stomach. It wasn't to long before the fox had to pull his hand away, so he could park the car. He got Toushi out while Hiei grabbed the diaper bag. They quickly went up to their apartment and went in. Kurama set the carrier on the floor and took Toushi out of it. He then handed the kit to Hiei.

"You go give him a bath." Kurama urged his lover. "I'll go make him a warm bottle."

"I don't know how to give a kid a bath." Hiei growled lightly.

"It's time to learn and it's easy. Keep his head above water and soap out of his eyes and mouth. Wash him like you wash me."

"WHAT!"

"Not like what you're thinking. I mean like how gentle you are with me."

"Oh, I guess I could try." Hiei mumbled, walking towards the bedroom.

"Koi!" Kurama called. The fire demon looked over his shoulder. "Don't get your shirt wet, water will ruin it."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, disappearing into the bedroom. Kurama went into the kitchen to do his intended task. It wasn't long before he heard crying coming from the bathroom and a few muffled curses. He could just imagine what was going on. The fox had a hard time giving the kit a bath that morning. It was like trying to wash a cat. When the bottle was ready, Kurama went towards the bathroom to see if he could help his mate. He stopped in the door and started to laugh, but a nasty glare from the fire demon stopped it. Hiei was shirtless and soaking wet, trying to hold the squirming kit's head above water and wash him at the same time. Kurama unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, laying it on the counter. He walked over to the tub and sank down on his knees beside his mate.

"How did you wash him this morning?" Hiei growled in annoyance.

"It wasn't easy." Kurama replied, taking the washcloth from the fire demon. "You hold on to him and I'll wash him."

"Fine by me." Hiei spat, putting both hands on the baby. Kurama quickly washed the kit and then grabbed a towel off the counter. He held it open for Hiei to put Toushi in. When the baby was wrapped up in the towel, Kurama got up off the floor and left the bathroom followed by the fire demon. The fox quickly had the kit dressed in a clean sleeper and wrapped in a blanket so he wouldn't catch a chill in the cool room. The demons kept the air conditioner thermostat set low. Hiei was naturally hot natured and Kurama didn't understand why, but he liked the cooler temperatures too. An added plus for it being so cold in the apartment was better snuggling, you can't really cuddle if it's hot.

"Hiei, can you go get the bottle off the counter in the kitchen." Kurama asked, as he propped himself up on pillows against the headboard of the bed, folding the kit securely into his arms. Hiei nodded and went to get the requested item. The fire demon returned with the bottle and something else that added a smirk to his face. Kurama smiled at what his mate had in his other hand, the small container of chocolate frosting. Hiei crawled onto the bed and set down beside his fox, holding the bottle out to him. The fox took the bottle and put the nipple into the baby's mouth.

"I hope he sleeps for awhile." Kurama commented, looking down to the kit.

"Hn, after all that fussing in the tub, he should sleep all night." Hiei mumbled.

"Well, he is old enough to sleep through the night, but with him eating the way he is, he might wake up later."

"As long as it's not while we are mating."

"About that, Koi." Kurama started, looking up to his lover. "I don't know if we should make love tonight."

"Why?" Hiei asked quickly.

"Because it has been a long day and you're tired. You even fell asleep in the car on the way back here."

"Yes it has and yes I did, but the little cat nap has recharged me."

"Okay then." Kurama smiled seductively. Hiei almost laughed, only the fox could pull off that look while holding a baby.

"You remember your promise, fox?" Hiei asked hopefully.

"Yes I do, I'll be completely submissive for you and do what ever you tell me." Kurama replied quietly, noticing the kit was just about asleep.

"Good, that's just how I want you." Hiei smirked arrogantly.

Kurama just chuckled as he shook his head. He looked down at the kit he held and found him totally asleep. He pulled the bottle out of the kit's mouth and set it on the nightstand. He carefully got up and carried the baby to his crib. On his way back to the bed, the fire demon held up his hand halting him.

"Strip, very slowly." Hiei ordered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. Next chapter soon.


	6. Demon Play

Dragonlady looks up proudly at the big neon sign above her new lemonade shop. She then glances over her shoulder at her two employees, Stratas and bobthebluebear. "Well what do you two think?"

"Why did you drag us into this?" Stratas asked with a low growl. "I don't want to get hurt."

"You won't get hurt, we have a bunker in the back." Dragon replied with a grin.

"Great, we get to hide in the dark while all our work is destroyed." Bear grumbled lowly.

"Are there any guys stashed in there?" Stratas smirked evilly.

"No, but there is a TV, DVD player, and plenty of anime episodes to watch." Dragon smiled happily. The other two shrugged and cupped their hands to their mouths along with Dragon.

"FREE SPIKED LEMONADE!" The three yelled together. A low rumble started that slowly grew with each passing second. The three girls looked at each other and high tailed towards the stores bunker. Dragon was just popping in an anime disc as the walls began to shake around them.

"What are we watching first?" Stratas asked, taking a set in a lawn chair. Bear quickly followed the example.

"Well." Dragon looked up with a wicked smile and cackled. The two girls groaned at the other's enthusiasm, already knowing the answer. "It's Yu Yu Hakusho and my favorite episode to boot. It's staring…."

"We know, we know. It's staring the demon boys." Stratas grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"So what are they doing this time?" Bear asked.

"Just wait and see, you'll love it." Dragon replied, hitting play. She quickly took her seat as the opening theme started.

A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet this chapter is all lemon! So if you are not old enough or don't like, please turn back now. Thank You. Also please notice the rating change. Now I must warn you, this one is a lot different from my other lemons. You may like it or you may not. I am however warning you now, there will be blood in it. This is just my may of saying that my two favorite demons don't always have to make sweet love, they are demons after all. Maybe they would like to do something different.

I also want to thank all my reviewers! I didn't post everyone because the intro was already so long. I still love to read every one though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Demon Play

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On his way back to the bed, the fire demon held up his hand halting the fox.

"Strip, very slowly." Hiei ordered.

Kurama smiled slyly, running his hands leisurely down his bare chest and over his stomach. He slid his fingers along the waistband of his pants until they reached the button. He undid it and then teasingly lowered his zipper centimeter by centimeter. Kurama kept eye contact with the fire demon the whole time watching the desire grow in his red eyes. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and boxers. He slowly started to lower them, revealing more and more skin to Hiei's darkening gaze. When the fox's pants hit the floor, the fire demon licked his lips hungrily at what was displayed before him.

"Crawl up the bed too me." Hiei commanded, motioning with his hand. Kurama walked up to the foot of the bed and climb on. He slowly crawled forward until he was on his hands and knees over his lover. The fire demon just stared up at him.

"What now?" Kurama asked, his voice husky with desire. Hiei didn't answer as he brought his arms up and circled the fox's neck. He pulled his mate down on top of him and into a passionate kiss. The fox ground their hips together, making them both moan into each other's mouth. Several minutes passed before they parted, panting for air.

"I want you to make love to me." Hiei said, finally answering the fox's question.

"What? Are you sure?" Kurama asked, not believing what he heard. "Again?"

"Yes, make love to me like you did last night. I want you to be on top again." Hiei replied with an almost shy smile.

"As promised, I will do whatever you want." Kurama smiled before leaning down and capturing the fire demon's lips once again. He slid to the side so his full weight wasn't on his smaller lover. He blindly reached for the container of frosting on the edge of the bed. When he felt his hand wrap around it, he broke the heated kiss and sat up. The fox turned and straddled the fire demon's legs. He quickly opened the frosting and stuck a single finger in.

Hiei watched him eagerly, trying to figure out just what the fox had in mind, but he didn't have to wait long. Kurama pulled his frosting covered finger out of the container and lowered it to the fire demon's chest. He slowly traced the chocolaty finger across the smooth expanse of skin. The fire demon raised an eyebrow when his lover got done. There was four words written on his chest, 'Property of Youko Kurama'. The fox just smirked smugly down at him.

"That I am." Hiei smiled wickedly, taking the container from the fox. He quickly scrolled one word on the fox's chest and something else on his stomach. Kurama had to stifle his laughter at what his lover had written, 'Mine!' with an arrow running down his abdomen to his groin.

"I'd have to agree." Kurama smiled as he ran his hands along the waistband of his mate's pants. "What kind of mood are you in, Koi?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." Hiei answered with a skeptical look. "I don't think I'm ready to be tied up yet."

"No, no, not that, even though you have tied me up before. I was actually thinking about something else." Kurama said, reaching over to the night stand. He pulled the drawer open and searched around inside for a few moments. A smile graced the fox's lips when he pulled out a little black velvet bag and held it up to his mate. "I was thinking about doing this."

"Hn, I think I can handle that." Hiei smirked, already knowing exactly what was in that bag. It was some things they had bought a couple of days after they first mated. Kurama flashed a wicked smile as he opened the bag. He dumped the contents on the bed beside them. There was only three items, a small knife and two leather cock straps with dome shaped studs embedded all along the leather.

Kurama moved to the side and slowly took off his mate's pants. He threw them to the floor as he again straddled his mate's legs. The fox picked up one of the leather straps and popped the snap open. He fastened it tightly around the fire demon's partial erection. He picked up the other one and just as quickly put it on himself. Hiei just watched his lover and waited patiently for what he might do next. He loved it when they were both in these kind of moods. Kurama picked up the small knife and took it out of it's sheath. He laid it flat on his mate's stomach before picking up the frosting container again. The fox covered his index finger with the chocolaty mess. He then traced the finger slowly around the blade.

"The knife can not move while we do this." Kurama instructed quietly. He slowly raised his eyes to his mate. "We'll get to it later."

"Hn." Hiei grunted in acceptance to the situation. It seems his fox was more in a demon mood then a kinky one. He knew exactly what the knife was for and did not fear it. He also knew his fox would be very careful with him, especially now. Kurama got more frosting and traced elaborate lines all over his mate's torso, but also leaving the writing completely visible.

Kurama leaned over and began to lick the chocolate lines away, agonizingly slow. He came to his mate's nipple and ran his tongue roughly over it several times before biting down. Hiei gasped and his whole body shuddered at the harshness of the bite. He repeated the same thing again when his lover switched to his other nipple. Kurama then set up slightly and rolled them both between his fingers. He then pinched the nipples ruthlessly before pulling away from the abused nubs. Hiei groaned at the loss of contact, however harsh it was. He was so turned on by it and he had the erection to prove it.

Kurama got more chocolate on his finger and brought it up to his mate's mouth. Hiei smiled, and opened his mouth. He accepted the finger and sucked on it generously. He gasped around it when he felt the fox grab his erection and squeeze tightly before pumping very slowly. He growled at the building pressure, knowing he would not get his release until the fox was ready for him to have it.

Kurama smiled as he pulled his finger from his mate's mouth. He shifted his weight and slid one knee between his lover's legs, pushing them apart some. Hiei's legs only opened wider when the fox put his other knee between them. Kurama wrapped his hands around the fire demon's ankles and guided his feet to be flat on the bed with his knees in the air.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, raising an eyebrow as the fox settled himself between his legs.

"How much do you trust me?" Kurama asked, running his hands along the inside of his mate's thighs.

"Stupid, fox." Hiei smirked, but there was no meanness in his voice. "I trust you with my life. I have already told you that. But now I trust you with my heart and body."

"Good, I'm happy to hear that." Kurama said, picking up the small pocket knife. He glided the blade across his mate's stomach, careful not to inflict any damage and watching the muscles contract under it. Hiei also watched the blade, almost mesmerized. It takes a great deal of trust between two demons to do what they were about to do and he knew they had that trust.

Kurama ran the blade down his mate's leg to his knee and slowly back up. He delicately circled the base of Hiei's rigid erection with the point of the knife before dropping it lower. The fox ran the thin, but very sharp looking blade around the soft sac pulling a loud groan from his lover. The fire demon jumped slightly when he felt the knife prick his skin. Kurama leaned down and licked away the small drop of red. He moved up slightly and left a soft, sweet kiss on Hiei's stomach, where their child was growing. He then lifted his head, brought his free hand up and gently caressed the same area of skin.

"Thank you for our child, Hiei." Kurama smiled softly as he continued to caress his mate's flat stomach. Hiei reached out and tangled his hands into the fox's red hair. He pulled slightly, guiding his lover up to him. Kurama obliged and was met with an loving, but desired filled kiss that only his fire demon could produce. The slowly parted and stared at each other a few minutes.

"Our child, I love the sound of that." Hiei replied softly. He ran a finger over his mate's reddened and swollen lips. He looked over the features of the fox's face and then smiled. "I just hope our child is as beautiful as you are, fox. I don't want it to take after me."

"Why not?" Kurama asked in the same quiet tone. "I'd be honored if our child took after you. It is you who is beautiful and even that word does not do you justice. To me, you are the most magnificent and remarkable being in all the three worlds."

"Hn." Was all Hiei was able to get out after that comment as he stared into endless, honest, and emotion filled pools of green. His whole life he had been told he was ugly and unwanted. That all changed when his fox spoke like that to him, it made him feel like he was beautiful, even if it was only if his fox's eyes. In truth, Kurama's opinion of him was the only one that matters now anyway. As long as his fox thought of him as being beautiful, that's how he would feel.

Kurama saw he mate was lost in thought and called his attention back to the present by rubbing their erections together. Hiei groaned as he rolled his hips with the fox's, increasing the friction, this of course made him groan too. Kurama quickly kissed his mate before he sat up and placed the blade back in the chocolate outline on his mate's stomach. He had been ready to get down to business, but now he wanted to tease his fire demon a little more. He picked up the frosting container and quickly left a layer of chocolate all over the fire demon's thighs and crotch, using all that was left.

Hiei let out a gasp of pleasure when he felt the fox's cool tongue licked at his heated thigh. He hadn't realized he was raising his body temperature until then. He quickly got his energy back under control and lowered it. He could very easily burn his fox and he didn't want that. Kurama continued to lick away the chocolate frosting with a small smile. He was glad when his lover's body temperature returned to normal. He was starting to get very hot sitting between the fire demon's heated legs.

Kurama moved over to his mate's other thigh and proceeded to lick it clean of the frosting. Then without warning, he swallowed his mate's erection entirely. Hiei arched up off the bed, a shout coming from him at the sudden feel of wetness and suction enveloping him. He would have released right then if it wasn't for the leather strap he wore. Kurama looked up through his bangs to his mate. He knew what would have happened too if it wasn't staved off.

Hiei was reduced to visibly shaking and growling deep in his chest while the fox finished cleaning all the chocolate off his skin. Kurama sat up and slowly ran a hand along his mate's erection, he then reached for the knife again. He brought it up and quickly sliced a small cut into the fire demon's thigh, who didn't even flinch. It wasn't enough to bring harm to his mate or the child he carried, but it was near the artery and produced a nice flow of blood. Both demons watched the bright red line run down the fire demon's leg for a few moments.

Kurama leaned forward and licked at the flow before putting his mouth over the wound he had inflicted. He hungrily sucked at it, taking Hiei's life essence into him. What he was doing would be considered sadistic, barbaric, masochistic, and all together sickening. Some people would even go as far as to call what he was doing vampirism, but they would all be wrong. To a demon, what he was doing was building the bond he had with his mate by the sharing of blood. It wasn't the first time it had happened and it won't be the last. It was however the first time the fox had initiated it between them.

Hearing the fire demon's ragged breathing and the low growls emitting from him just made the fox suck more vigorously at the wound. Kurama lifted his bloody lips from the cut and brought his fingers up. He coated them in the warm, sticky fluid. He dropped his hand and lowered his mouth back to the wound. The fox made eye contact with his mate as he pushed a blood covered finger into his entrance. Hiei hissed and pushed down on his lover's finger. He had long since lost his ability to speak so he told his mate the only way he could at the moment. He needed more, he was impossibly hard with no end in sight. He wanted the fox to hurry up.

Kurama took the signal and pushed a second finger in quickly. He moved them in and out a few times with the fire demon rocking with them. He then added a third finger, stretching Hiei so his entrance would be pleasurable for both of them. He pulled his fingers free and again removed his mouth from the cut in the soft skin. He brought his hand up and ran it over the wound a few times covering it in the fire demon's blood.

"You can stop the flow now." Kurama smiled as he licked the last bit of blood from his lips. He brought his bloody hand down and started coating his erection in it.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, raising his energy to stop his blood from leaving him. By the time Kurama positioned himself and leaned over him, the blood flow had completely stopped. He brought his legs up around the fox's waist and then smiled up at him. In a smooth, gentle thrust Kurama was buried deep with in his lover. Hiei arched up off the bed, grabbing his mate's arms in an iron grip that was sure to leave bruises. The fox leaned over more, so his body was resting against his fire demon's. He picked up the small pocket knife and brought it up to his right shoulder. He quickly cut through the skin without out even a flinch. He then brought the blade down and made a cut on Hiei's right shoulder. The fire demon didn't flinch either as he stared up at his mate. He licked his lips repeatedly, seeing the blood flowing from the fox's shoulder.

Kurama leaned down and put his mouth over the wound in his mate's shoulder. Hiei quickly covered the bleeding wound on the fox's shoulder with his mouth. The fox started thrusting slowly into his mate. The fire demon quickly matched the rhythm his lover had set. They softly rocked together on the bed, enjoying the easy and unhurried movements of their bodies as the eagerly sucked at the blood coming from the cut on the other's shoulder.

They didn't know how long they continued this, time had no meaning for them at the moment. Kurama pulled back from the wound, forcing the fire demon to release his shoulder too. They stared at each other a few moments before they crushed their bloody lips together. The fox had stopped all movement while they kissed. He wished that their mating session would last forever, but it would all be over soon. His erection was starting to turn painful, having to much pressure building up. He knew the fire demon's erection had to be the same way. They would both be getting their much needed release soon. They parted, their lips breathing raggedly.

"Can I take you on your knees?" Kurama asked after a couple of minutes. He ran a finger through the blood that was still flowing from the fire demon's shoulder and soaking into the sheet below him. Hiei thought about it a few moments while running his fingers through the blood on his chest. It was steadily dripping from the fox's cut shoulder.

"Yes, you can." Hiei smiled up at him. Kurama quickly kissed his mate before pulling away and out of him. Now that they wouldn't need the cuts anymore, they both raised their energy and stopped the flow of blood coming from them. The fox moved to the side to give his mate room to move. Hiei tuned over and got up on his hands and knees. He spread his legs open and looked back, over his shoulder. He smirked and slightly wiggled his rear at his lover. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing really." Kurama smiled brightly as he moved into position behind his fire demon. "You know me, just enjoying the view."

Any sort of comment came out as a loud moan of pleasure from Hiei as he was pulled back onto his mate's waiting erection. Kurama slowly pulled out and pushed his fire demon's hips away from him. He then thrust back in as he pulled the slender hips back to meet him. He quickly set a good pace for both of them. Hiei even took over by pushing back to meet him. Their thrusts became quicker and harder as the fire demon's rear met with the fox's hips.

Hiei could feel every dome shaped stud on Kurama's cock strap as it was shoved onto his entrance repeatedly. Of course every thrust his fox made was also aimed precisely at his prostate pulling his lover's name from him each time. The pleasure he was feeling was immense. When he took Kurama he always found great pleasure in it, but nothing could compare to the pleasure he was feeling now. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before and each time his fox thrust into him he was taken to a new height. Every once in a while, Hiei felt the fox's bloody hand slap his rear, hard. The stinging pain from the hit served only to increase the pleasure he was already feeling and it also caused the muscles in his rear to clench up, increasing Kurama's pleasure as well. He liked that the fox was being forceful with him. Suddenly it all became too much. Hiei dropped his head to the pillow in almost agony, his erection was beyond painful by now. They had never left the cock straps on for so long before.

Kurama must have sensed the pain his mate was in or maybe more so, his own. He stopped all movement and pulled out just enough to get a hand between them. He also reached around and gently stroked the fire demon's swollen member a few times before reaching to it's base. He quickly unsnapped the leather straps at the same time, letting them drop to the bed. They both groaned at the abrupt release of pressure, but it wasn't enough to send them over the edge.

Kurama began to slowly stroke his mate and he again started with the slow thrusts. Hiei raised his head and arched his back at the twin sensations. He was so very close to his end. Kurama knew this, but didn't change his speed at all. He was very close too. After waiting for so long, they didn't need anything more then what he was doing to send them into their release.

Three very slow thrusts later, Hiei reached his climax. He shot a stream of white into the fox's hand and onto the bed while he arched his back painfully and called out to his lover. Kurama was right with him when he felt the warm liquid hit his hand. He went rigid as his erection exploded inside his mate and the fire demon's name left his mouth in a loud moan.

Hiei collapsed onto his stomach, when his arms and legs felled to hold him up anymore after he felt his fox get his release. This of course made Kurama slip entirely out of his lover. He collapsed onto the bed next to his fire demon, panting and completely sated. He reached over and pushed the empty frosting container off the bed. Hiei turned on his side facing the fox when he caught his breath.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked, reaching out and running a finger down the fire demon's cheek and across his swollen lips.

"I'm fine." Hiei smiled, moving closer to his lover.

"That was fantastic! We must use frosting again sometime."

"That or some other sweet food."

"Yes, there are many things we could use." Kurama smiled as he sat up. He looked himself over and then his mate. They were both had blood and what was left of the chocolate frosting covering their chest. He also had blood covering the front of his hips. They both had blood covering their spent members. Hiei had blood covering his formally cut thigh, entrance, and bloody hand prints all over his rear. He looked down to the bed and found the sheets had blood on it as well. Small pools from where the fire demon was lying and bloody handprints from him. There was also a couple of white streaks of Hiei's seed mingled among all that. Kurama looked up to his mate and smiled. "I think we need a bath."

"I think we do too." Hiei agreed, taking in the scene as well.

Kurama got up and held a hand out to his mate. The fire demon smiled and took the offered hand. He allowed himself to be pulled from the bed. The demons walked into the bathroom for a quick, cleansing shower. They came out not even ten minutes later and were both completely dry even their hair, thanks to the fire demon. Kurama put their cock straps and knife on the night stand to clean in the morning. The two demons quickly exchanged the dirty sheets on the bed for clean ones.

Hiei crawled into the bed while Kurama went to check on Toushi. The kit was still peacefully sleeping, no thinks to the demons that was calling the other's name only minutes before. The fox walked back to the bed and got in next to his lover.

"I'll be glad when we get our own home and the kit has his own room. I know Toushi wouldn't know what was going on if he woke up, but I don't like the idea of him being in the room while we're mating." Kurama commented quietly before he leaned over and placed a kiss on the fire demon's flat stomach.

"Hn, in the Makai demons will mate whether a kid is around or not, no matter the age. It's how I learned about sex." Hiei said, watching his lover with amusement showing in his eyes. He could tell Kurama was going to be way to protective of him now. The fox came up and kissed his mate possessively. He broke the kiss and laid down beside his fire demon. The fox slipped his arms around Hiei and pulled him closer. He pulled the fresh sheet over them to their waists

"Me too." Kurama replied quietly after a couple of minutes of silence. "But I don't want to subject our children to that."

"Why? It's the demon way."

"Yes it is, but I don't want our kits to become sexually active early in life like I did. When I was Youko I started having sex and using it as a weapon after I had my first wet dream."

"Me too. It was what we were shown and taught."

"I know it is. I however want our kits to be different, I want them to have something more then we had." Kurama mumbled, near sleep.

"I don't know, things turned out pretty good for us." Hiei replied quietly into his mate's chest. Kurama chuckled at that comment, it was true, everything had turned out good for them. Hiei tilted his head up and kissed the fox's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hiei." Kurama answered just before sleep claimed him. Hiei kissed his mate's neck again and then drifted to sleep too. The cuts in their skin were already healing and would be gone by morning. No one would ever know what they did to each other sometimes, just to strengthen the already impenetrable and unbreakable bond they shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, it sounds like it's over with up there." Bear said as the credits rolled by.

"Yeah, we should go up and see about the new shop." Dragon commented, going towards the bunker door. She quickly grabbed Stratas and shoved her out the door just in case the stampede was still going on.

"It's all clear." Stratas yelled towards the bunker as she watched the last two stragglers run from the store. One had bright red hair and the other black. They both carried large cups of spiked lemonade in each of their hands. Stratas grinned as she realized just who the two were. The two other girls emerged from the bunker and noticed the stupid grin on the girl's face.

"What are you grinning about?" Bear asked, walking up to her. "Did you see Trunks or something?"

"No, but who I saw was just as good." Stratas answered before starting to clean up the destroyed lemonade shop. Dragon and Bear just shrugged and set to work cleaning the shop up too.

A/N: Well did that weird you all out to much? I hope not. This was just something I had to write for these two. Yes, Hiei is very much pregnant through all of that and he welcomed it. Thanks for reading and please review. Next and last chapter soon.


	7. A Sad Morning

I want to thank all that reviewed. I love reading everyone's. I also want to think everyone that reads too.

My Reviewers:

Forbiddensoul562

Ryuuie Mizishi

Bei Bei

silver-kyubi

shiorifoxiesmom

T.K. Yurikoto

berbec

The Forbidden Fox

kyo's little koneko

Lady Samurai

Thanks again anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu show. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I fixed the story and added the missing lemon chapter back in!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

A Sad Morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a while later when a shrill cry split the quiet and calm of the night. Both demons groaned when they were awakened from their shared and pleasant dream. It was quite common for them to share the same dream, thanks to the fire demon's Jagan eye and their bond.

Kurama pulled out of his mate's arms and got up. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser and put them on. He headed from the bedroom towards the kitchen to get a bottle. When he walked back into the room, Hiei was sitting on the bed in a pair of his boxers, holding the still crying kit. Kurama yawned, walking over to the bed and handing the bottle to the fire demon. He climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up to their waists. The crying instantly stopped when the nipple found the baby's mouth.

"You called it, fox." Hiei mumbled tiredly.

"I wish I hadn't." Kurama replied, looking down to the kit. He was happily sucking away on his bottle, oblivious to the fact he had just woken up two very tired demons. "He should start sleeping through the night when he gets all of his energy back and gets enough to eat."

"I hope so! I don't know how long I will be able to stand this." Hiei said, very annoyed. Kurama started laughing out right. The fire demon sent him a glare and growled. "What's so funny?"

"You." Kurama managed to get out. After a few moments, the fox got his laughter under control with his lover glaring death at him. "You say you can't stand this now, but when our kit comes, it'll be waking up a couple of times a night to eat or have it's diaper changed. What are you going to do then?"

"I'll let you deal with our kit." Hiei smirked, glancing sideways to his fox.

"No way am I going to be the only one getting up in the middle of the night!" Kurama stated decisively.

"I know, I was just teasing you." Hiei smiled, laying his head against the fox's shoulder. Kurama cupped the fire demon's chin and tilted his head back. He softly kissed his mate's still slightly swollen lips.

"I know you were." Kurama smiled when they parted. "When will you be leaving for the Makai?"

"At first light."

"Well you wait until a little later?"

"Why?"

"Well, because I want to see you off and not wake up to another empty bed." Kurama said, lying his head against his lover's. "Plus, I want to pack you some healthy plants you can add to your food. How long do you think you will be gone?"

"I don't know maybe a week or two, depending on how fast I travel and how often I have to stop and rest." Hiei answered, noticing the kit was falling back to sleep. He heard the small sigh the fox let out. "Don't worry to much, Kurama. I won't do anything stupid to endanger myself and our child."

"I know you won't, but I can't make myself not worry. My pregnant, forbidden mate is going to be traveling through the Makai alone."

"Hn, like I promised I'll be very careful." Hiei said before getting up. He carried the kit over to the crib and laid him down, pulling the small blanket over him. The fire demon got back into bed, next to his fox and took his hand. He could tell Kurama was still worrying. "Besides I won't be completely alone. I'll have you with me." Hiei smiled, bringing the fox's hand up to his chest and placing it over his heart. "Here." The fire demon moved his mate's hand down to his stomach, over their child. "And here."

"Yes, that's true." Kurama smiled, encircling his lover's waist with his arms. They slid down into the bed together, the fox laying his head on the fire demon's shoulder.

"I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." Hiei said, slipping his arms comfortably around the fox.

"Thank you, Koi." Kurama mumbled before falling back to sleep. Hiei stayed awake a little while longer, thinking about all the safety measures he would have to take in the Makai. He could not make one single mistake while there. If he did it could very well cost him his life or the life of his child. He really wished his fox was able to go with him, but that wasn't possible. He drifted to sleep, starting to worry too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama was just starting to wake up when he felt the bed suddenly shift, violently. He set up, fully awake and looking down next to him. He found that Hiei was not on the bed. The fox heard noises coming from the bathroom. He quickly got up and went towards the door. When he opened it, Kurama saw Hiei on his knees with his head hanging over the toilet. The fox sank down beside his lover and started rubbing his back gently. Hiei was vaguely aware of the fox's hand, while he continued to involuntarily rid his stomach of all contents. He finally was able to get the heaving of his stomach under control and took a deep breath. Kurama got up and grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it. He also filled a small glass with water. He sat back down and gently washed his mate's face.

"I really believe you should wait to go to the Makai, Koi." Kurama commented quietly as he handed his mate the glass. The fire demon quickly washed his mouth out and sat the cup on the counter. The fox reached up and flushed the toilet.

"I'll be fine." Hiei mumbled, leaning against the fox for support. Kurama pulled the fire demon into his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly. He just held his lover for several minutes.

"Wait, just until after the baby comes and you are back to your old self." Kurama tried again.

"No, I have to go now." Hiei replied forcefully.

"Why now?"

"Because, I want the baby born in our new dwelling and not in this little apartment."

"Oh, I would like that too, but not at the expense of you or our child." Kurama commented quietly.

"Hn, I promised I will be careful and I will." Hiei replied, pulling back some to look at his fox. "I wish you were coming with me though."

"I wish I was too, but I can't not in this form. I won't be going back to the Makai until I have mastered the switch to my Youko form."

"I know, will you continue to practice while I'm gone?"

"Yes, I'll keep trying to switch and to hold it longer." Kurama nodded with a smile.

"Good boy." Hiei smirked. Kurama leaned towards him, but he quickly stopped him. "Don't, my mouth tastes awful. I need to brush my teeth before you kiss me."

"I don't care." Kurama replied, leaning forward again for a gentle kiss which the fire demon let happen. A cry from the other room signaled that Toushi was awake. Hiei got up, off the fox's lap, and walked out the bathroom door. Kurama got up too and followed his mate. "You go make his bottle while I change his diaper, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, leaving the bedroom. He was coming out of the kitchen when another bout of nausea struck him.

Kurama had just walked out of the bedroom door when a bottle was passed to him as his lover ran by. He heard the retching coming from the bathroom and decided the fire demon needed something to calm his stomach. He pulled a seed from his hair and forced it to grow as he walked towards the kitchen. He put Toushi in his bouncer, sat the plant down on the counter, and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. He filled the cup with water before sticking it into the microwave for a couple of minutes. While he waited he quickly sketched out a map to the location of the items he wanted the fire demon to get. He just hoped the landmarks hadn't changed to much.

Hiei came slowly walking into the kitchen with a hand against his upset stomach. He smiled and took the mug of peppermint tea, his fox held out to him. They walked into the living room and sank down into the couch together. Kurama shifted the kit to sit in his lap and stuck the bottle into his small mouth. Hiei started sipping at his tea, hoping to keep it down. In a little bit, the tea was gone and the bottle was empty.

"Here, hold him for a minute." Kurama said, passing Toushi to the fire demon. He got up and went to the kitchen. He came back out carrying a mortar and pestle, the plant from earlier, and a couple of plastic sandwich bags. He sat down on the couch with a bright smile. "Can you use some of your fire energy to dry this plant out?"

"I can." Hiei nodded, putting the kit on the floor between them. He took the plant and looked it over. "You made this plant bloom until it produced seeds."

"Yes, I will make a couple of more plants from them and save the rest for later use."

"I see." Hiei said, sending heat to the hand that held the plant, quickly drying it out. Kurama took the now dried herb and started breaking it up. He grinded it down using the mortar and pestle before putting the now very small pieces into the sandwich bag. The whole process was repeated three more times, making the baggie quite full. The fox pulled several different seeds from his hair and made them grow, which the fire demon also dried. That mixture of plants went into the other sandwich baggie after it was crushed up. Kurama held the baggies out to his mate.

"How much do I use?" Hiei asked, taking the offered bags.

"For the peppermint tea, you can put however much you want in there, if you would like it stronger." Kurama replied, looking from the bag to his lover.

"I like it the way you fix it."

"I put about five pinches into a cup."

"That's what I will use then." Hiei commented, looking over the other bag.

"For the plant mixture, sprinkle it over your food. It is high in vitamins and minerals which is what you need right now." Kurama replied when he noticed his mate looking at the other bag.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, accepting what the fox had said.

"Do you think, you will be able to eat some breakfast?"

"I'll try, I am hungry even though I'll probably get sick again."

"Okay, I'll fix you something bland." Kurama said as got up from the couch. He picked up Toushi and went towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Okay, I'm going to get dressed so I can be on my way." Hiei said, getting up and walking towards the bedroom. Kurama just watched him sadly over his shoulder. He didn't want his mate to be away from him, especially right now, but there was nothing he could do, Hiei had set his mind to it and there was no changing it. The fox went on into the kitchen and made breakfast.

Hiei walked out of the bedroom several minutes later, completely dressed in his normal black clothes, katana at his side. The demons ate breakfast in silence, neither really knowing what to say with both of their moods depressing. They both walked into the living room solemnly. Kurama put Toushi on his stomach, on the floor. He walked over and embraced his lover tightly. The fire demon returned the tight hold. They stood like that for a long while, neither wanting to let go of the other. Kurama finally pulled away some and tilted his mate's head up. He leaned down and caught the fire demon's lips in a deep kiss. The demons slowly and reluctantly parted their mouths.

"Please be very careful, Koi." Kurama said, rubbing his hands up and down his lover's back.

"I won't take any unnecessary chances." Hiei stated, trying again to reassure his fox.

"I love you, Hiei." Kurama smiled softly.

"I love you too, Kurama." Hiei said with an equally soft smile. The demons kissed again before stepping away from each other. The fox handed the map he had sketched out to his lover and the fire demon stuck it into a pocket in his cloak. Kurama walked over and picked Toushi up off the floor. Hiei went over to the sliding glass doors, looking over his shoulder. He smiled at the picture he saw, his fox had a sad smile of his face and tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall, holding the little kit.

In that moment, Hiei wanted to break down and fully cry for the first time in his life. He finally realized, he actually had a true family that wanted and cared about him. The whole time he had been with the fox, he was waiting for the inevitable 'I don't want you anymore' speech. It didn't matter that they were mated, he still waited for it, but it never came and he now knew, never would. He was no longer trash to be thrown out, he was no longer forbidden. He was now a husband and a father, by ningen standards, and that was fine with him. He was also going to be a mother in a way, his hand drifting over his lower stomach, and that was fine with him too. The fire demon looked at his lover with tears in his eyes as well.

"Please come back to me, to us." Kurama whispered, a single tear running down his cheek.

"I promise, fox, I will." Hiei replied softly, letting a single tear run down his cheek too. He could have easily stopped it, but didn't want too. It fell from his chin and solidified just before he caught it. He smiled, tossing the gem to his fox. "Have Toushi a necklace made similar to ours."

"I will." Kurama smiled, catching the black Hiruseki Stone with his free hand.

In a black blur, Hiei was gone out the opened glass door. Kurama walked over and shut it, looking out the glass miserably. There was nothing he could do now, but wait and worry until his lover returned from the Makai.

THE END, SORT OF!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review for the last time. I would love to hear from everyone of all my readers since this is the last chapter. If you would like to know what happens next or what happened first, you can go read my other stories, The Depths Of Demon Bonds and The Heights Of Demon Love in that order.


End file.
